1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to used tires and more particularly pertains to a new method of forming products out of vehicle tires for utilizing used vehicle tires in forming useful products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of used tires is known in the prior art. More specifically, used tires heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art used tires include U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,500 to Lalwani et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,463 to Morgan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,530 to Miller et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,807 to Wright; U.S. Pat. No. 1,181,967 to Curtis et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,841 to Frankland.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new method of forming products out of vehicle tires. The inventive device includes the following steps: provide a supply of used vehicle tires. Freeze and/or shred the tires. Remove steel belts from the tires. Shred the tires into a mixture. Add about twenty percent of new rubber to the mixture. Heat the mixture into a slurry form. Pour the slurry into a mold. Allow the slurry to dry within the mold into a form. Remove the form.
In these respects, the method of forming products out of vehicle tires according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing used vehicle tires in forming useful products.